


Confined

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, small space, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title will probably change</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> title will probably change

Being confined wasn’t that bad. It could be worst. You could be stuck in a small place with a hyperactive chatty brat. Oh wait, he was!

 

Peter was wedged between a wall against his back and about 3 inches in front of him Stiles, who thought the better idea was to has to butt to the wolf. Little did he know what friction that round ass could cause,especially if one couldn’t stop fidgeting. On his right he had a shelf digging into his side,no matter how he stood , and to the left was many unstable moves.

 

The smell in the cupboard was horrendous too, why did the monster have to haunt a fucking chemical warehouse? Luckily , the cupboard they chose only had a few safe cleaning chemicals in it.

 

The boy in front of him was viciously texting his boyfr-sorry-best friend with an angered grumbling under his breath. The only light in the cupboard was from the boy's phone, not that that mattered for Peter, who was using his fluorescent eyes to see.

 

“You know, your angry, but _you_ are the reason we are in this position.” Peter chuckled as he read all of the labels of the bottles and boxes.

 

"I'm sorry, would you prefer to be dead?" Stiles snarked as he tapped something out viciously on his phone.

 

“I'm sure that I’ll just come back.” He retorted. “Though I must applaud you for your quick thinking. So...congrats.”

 

"Thank you," he sighed as he gently rest his head against the door before tucking his phone into his front pocket. "Scott says they can't get into the warehouse without alerting the other one."

 

“Did you suggest for him to use peppermint like you did?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. “It messed up the monsters scent and they already had no hearing.” He explained. “Or it Scott really that ineffective as a werewolf?” The wolf sighed deeply.

 

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles couldn't help but snigger, recalling their previous conversation.

 

“No, I should have bit you.” Peter emphasized his point by stroking the boy's right wrist lightly.

 

The teen inhaled sharply and stilled. "Dude," he said, his voice higher than normal.

 

“What? I'm just saying.” He smirked as he leant forward and whispered into the boy's ear. “You would be a perfect wolf.” He purred the word 'perfect'.

 

Stiles shivered and pushed forward, rattling the door on its hinges lightly. "I'd be a perfect anything," he replied, trying to drum up enough will to be sarcastic.

 

“Yes, I’m sure everything you do is perfect.” The wolf chuckled as he moved back into his own space. “So ,what’s the plan then oh wise one? What is your dumb friend and my nephew going to do?”

 

Taking a deep breath (and trying not to wince from all the chemicals), Stiles pressed his palms against the door next to his head. "They're going to try to lead it out," he said, "but I don't know how. I don't think they do either. It'd be best to go stealth with these things, but neither Scott nor Derek are really designed for that... Isaac might be able to pull it off, and Boyd definitely. But they can't go in on their own."

 

“It seems the only people who are good at anything are stuck in this cupboard.” Peter growled angry at everyone's ignorance. “Are you aright?” He tilted his head concerned ,not that the boy could see.

 

"I'm fine," Stiles sighed. "But someone as spastic as me, shouldn't be stuck in a small space, you know?"

 

“I can go up on the ceiling if you would prefer?” Peter joked,his lips curling up into a smile.

 

The teen grinned and shook his head. "It's cool. I'll deal. Just apologies in advance if I end up crowding even further into your space."

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” He purred seductively with an evil grin.

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Stiles snorted, his hands flexing against the door.

 

“You think I’m joking don’t you?” Peter questioned,getting ready to pounce.

 

"I don't imagine someone who could get anyone they wanted would be much interested in me," the teen scoffed in reply.

 

“Oh , how blind you are.” He snickered as he swivelled the teen around and pinned him against the door with his own body, his half hard member against the boy's thigh. Small spaces and the smell of Stiles,plus his movement, did not help a wolf who wanted him. He just looked into the boy's eyes whilst his hands were either side of his head.

 

Breath hitching, Stiles stared up at the wolf with wide eyes. Unsure of what to do with this new information.

 

“Someone as fearless as you is too afraid to make a move?” He smiled as he tilted his head and moved within an inch of Stiles' lips, his breath ghosting over them before he lowered and nibbled on the boy's collarbone and a trail up his neck. He bucked his hips once against Stiles' leg, reminding him what the boy had caused.

 

"Well fine then," Stiles retorted breathlessly before shoving the wolf back against the cupboard, rattling the products as he surged forward and connected their mouths. Kissing him, Stiles ran his hands up the wolf's body to grip the nape of his neck.

 

Peter kissed him passionately, a hand stroking his lower back and pulling him against him. His tongue prodded at the boy's mouth begging for entrance.

 

Opening eagerly, Stiles flicked his tongue against the other's playfully as one hand skimmed down Peter's body to stroke the sensitive skin of his hip.

 

The wolf's tongue delve into the open mouth, as a hand lifted up one the boy's shirt to caress his bare back. He pulled back with a smirk, panting slightly. "It seems we have something to entertain us."

 

"Apparently," Stiles grinned back as his hand trailed from the wolf's hip to below his naval, playing with the button to Peter's jeans teasingly.

 

Peter growled before he slid the boy's shirt over his head and latched onto a nipple biting it hard in return. Afterwards, he licked and kissed it better.

 

Gasping, Stiles let his head fall back against the door. Gripping the wolf's hair, the teen shakily undid the button to Peter's jeans before sliding his hand inside, chuckling faintly at the lack of underwear as he gripped the wolf's cock tightly.

 

He hummed deeply as his hands travelled approving down the boy's body and undid his jeans,yanking them down over his ass, with his boxers. He looked down ,with half lidded eyes, wanting to engulf the boy but he doubted they had time for that so he pulled him against him. “I'm going to lift you, wrap yourself around me.” He said softly as he leant his head on Stiles' shoulder.

 

Kicking off his shoes and lower clothing, Stiles nodded and wrapped his arms around the wolf's shoulders bracingly.

 

The older man grabbed Stiles' ass and lifted him, wrapping his legs around his waist. He kissed up his neck as he searched for something he knew was lube worthy. He struggled to move but he manoeuvred them so Stiles' back was against the wall instead of his.

 

“I'm going to take my shirt off, do you think you can balance between the wall and my waist?” He asked concerned.

 

"I think I can manage," the teen grinned in reply as he flit his hand against the wolf's jaw lightly. As Peter was preoccupied, the teen sought for something to use as lubricant, spotting something vaguely suitable, he pulled it off of the shelf --uncaring as something else toppled over.

 

“Someone is enthusiastic.” The wolf chuckled as he threw his shirt over his shoulder and slid his jeans down a bit more so that they wouldn’t rub.

 

"You're one to talk," Stiles sniggered as he tugged the wolf down for another sensual and strong kiss.

 

Peter growled playfully into the kiss and snatched the bottle from the boy,flicking it open and pouring some onto his fingers, placing the bottle carelessly on the shelf and then wrapping one arm around the Stiles' waist, before he spread Stiles' cheeks teasing his opening, circling his fingers around the puckered hole, and he felt Stiles tense up. He let one finger ease it’s way past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight warmth.

 

Stiles made a soft noise in his throat, his arm wrapping across the wolf's shoulders as his head dropped onto the junction between Peter's shoulder and neck, mouthing at his throat lightly and suckling light marks -that quickly faded- into the expanse of skin.

 

“Would you like me to keep the marks there?” He purred as a small noise escaped Stiles' heavenly mouth each time Peter curled his finger. Peter chuckled as he slowly inserted another finger and scissored the two. 

 

"Dunno, you shy about walking around with my marks on your skin?" Stiles laughed breathlessly, gasping faintly and his hips twitching when Peter managed to brush against a certain spot inside of him. "O-oh fuck..."

 

“More like proud.” He snarled at the noise the boy made, added a third finger quickly, he curled and scissored his fingers, trying to get him fully stretched for his length before he thrust his fingers in and out again,hitting the same spot.

 

"A-ah!" Stiles cried out, shaking faintly. "P-Peter, I'm g-gonna..." The teen bit his lip before sinking his teeth into the wolf's shoulder, trying to keep his orgasm at bay.

 

The wolf smiled and inhaled the scent ,before he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle again,slowly stroking the lube onto his twitching cock. He did that for a few minutes letting the boy calm as he rubbed at his hips with the other hand. “You okay?” He cooed as he stared at the teeth marks he let stay on his skin.

 

Stiles groaned. "Y-yeah, I'm alright," peering up at the wolf, the teen grinned crookedly, "you going to fuck me now, Peter?

 

“I would love to.” He grinned like a puppy before he lined himself up, pushing only the head inside.

 

The teen gasped and squirmed on the wolf with a low moan. "Oh fuck, come on..." he whimpered.

 

“Some of us want to savour the moment and make it last longer.” He snickered as he pushed himself in slowly until he was fully inside the boy. He let Stiles get adjusted. 

 

Stiles keened low in his throat, the stretch burned but it was still good. Kissing the wolf desperately, the teen trembled in Peter's grip.

 

“Would you like to try to do some work for once or is it just going to be me?” He joked as he bucked up inside the boy and bit at his bottom lip. 

 

"You wanted to make it last longer," Stiles snarked breathlessly. "And in case you haven't noticed, I don't have much leverage to move much behind squirming." The teen swivelled his hips in example before kissing Peter heatedly.

 

“Only cause I doubt it will happen again.” He chuckled before it turned into a groan. “I can sit on the floor if you want?” He joked as he pulled out fully and thrust back in.

 

"It will if you want it to," the teen moaned out, digging his nails into the wolf's upper back. "F-fuck..."

 

The wolf let the marks stay, it was a bragging right of what he has reduced the intelligent teen too. “God you are tight, can't believe you let me deflower you.” He panted whilst he thrust harder into the boy,hitting his prostrate. He grasped Stiles' arms moving them against the wall and pinning him by his wrists as he claimed the boy's mouth for his own. 

 

The teen whimpered into his mouth as pleasure made his mind fizzle out. Tension wound in his stomach and he could feel his orgasm coming on --this time, however, he didn't bother stopping in. Gasping out the wolf's name, Stiles came hard, white ropes of come tagging them both in the stomach.

 

Peter claws dug into the boy's soft skin on his wrists as he used the position as leverage to fuck up into him with a hurried pace, feeling so close. “You've came twice and I haven’t even came once yet...I better get a good review for a first time.” He smirked as he licked Stiles' right wrist and bucked up shallowly. 

 

"How about you mark me?" Stiles panted, looking up at him as the pleasured haze cleared from his eyes. "You've wanted to since you met me, Peter, so go on. Bite me."

 

“Are you saying yes?” He panted as he moved his mouth to hover over the place he was in the car lot. 

 

"Fuck yeah," the teen grinned in breathless reply.

 

Peter embedded his fangs into Stiles' wrist, moaning as he did so. He sucked at the skin,lapping up the stray blood and kissing at the bruises that began to form.

 

The teen groaned and arched his back. "Gods, at this rate I'm going to come again," Stiles squirmed as the wolf didn't stop his pace.

 

“Hard again? Already?” He smirked,teasingly. "Am I really that good?"

 

"More like I've wanted you for ages," Stiles replied with a moan. "And _fuck_ , Peter..."

 

Heat licked at his insides, coiling and writhing,breaking him; twisting further up his spine and making his brain spin around. Panting and working himself over the limit to please them both, their skin slapping together. Peter panted loudly ,showing his red stained fangs as he groaned Stiles' name and came inside of him,collapsing against the boy.

  
Stiles gasped and came almost immediately after, the sensation of being filled combined with his already over-stimulated body making his orgasm come fast.

The two slid down the wall as Peter collapsed, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Stiles hissed in pain as he landed on his arse, the wolf pressing against him.

  
“Sorry.” Peter apologized moving them so he sat on his ass and leant against the wall, Stiles sat on his lap sideways. “But you did get to come three times, unlike one of us. If anyone accuses me of forcing this on you, I am bringing that up.”

  
  


"Don't be stupid, Peter," Stiles sighed as he curled into the wolf. "I wanted this. More than that, I want you. Have for a long time." Bringing his wrist out, the teen surveyed it curiously, gently prodding the bruises and bleeding flesh.

  
  


“So you wanted my dick more than me? Oh, how very thoughtful.” He snickered teasingly as he grasped the wrist and placed a chaste kiss on it. 

  
  


Stiles rolled his eyes and elbowed the wolf lightly. "I wouldn't have let you fuck me if I didn't have feelings for you. And unless you're going to pull the dick move of telling me it was just sex, then I would assume that goes both ways." The teen watched him curiously as he kissed his wrist. "I certainly wouldn't have let you mark me if I didn't want you as mine. My boyfriend, I guess? If you... if you do want that too, I suppose."

  
  


“I don’t know what I feel for you.” Peter said truthfully. “What I do know is that, I am interested in everything you do, whether it be rambling or acting like an idiot, I can't stop thinking about you and you are the only person I trust. And mostly ,my wolf howls for you when you aren’t near, I have sleepless nights haunted by the thoughts of you.” He looked away and sighed deeply. 

  
  


Wincing faintly, Stiles pushed himself up to turn the wolf's face towards him. "Look, dude, I'm not going to say that it's gonna be easy for me to walk away from you. But the ball's totally in your court now. If you want to try this-- this _thing_ out, then we can. But if you'd--" the teen swallowed painfully, "if you'd prefer that we don't then... then that can happen too."

  
  


Peter cupped the boy's face in between his hands. “Don't call me 'dude.'” He smiled toothily before he pecked their lips together. “I didn’t sigh because I don’t like what I feel, I sighed because I don’t like to share feelings. I want you. All of you.”

  
  


"I just think you don't like to share in general," Stiles teased before he moved forward to kiss him softly. "And I can call you what I'd like, baby," he joked, grinning.

  
  


“That is true, love.” He smiled. “Should we get dressed, and text Scott?” He hugged the teen tightly against him.

  
  


Stiles groaned and burrowed into the wolf's embrace. "At this rate, we might have to attack from our side. You know they're hopeless without us."

  
  


“Urgh, I don’t wanna move.” The older man whined and rubbed his scent against the boy. “Hopeless without _you_.” He corrected.

  
  


"I've got your come in my ass, your spit on my skin, and your bite on my wrist, could I smell anymore like you?" Stiles snorted as he crawled off of the wolf's lap to grab his boxers and jeans to slide them on. "And please, Derek is absolute shit at fighting --the others aren't much better."

  
  


“Probably not, but I could smell more like you.” He smiled smugly. The wolf shimmied to pull up his jeans and zipped them up. “Just so you know you owe me more orgasms.” He paused. “And I guess I should go kill that thing.” He sighed and jumped up ,searching for his shirt. 

  
  


"Not without me, you're not," Stiles told him as he tugged on his sneakers. "I think I saw a couple of chemicals in here that could be mixed into an explosive... just make sure to get out of the way." Standing, the teen helped him up easily before kissing him firmly. "And how about if we both make it out of this relatively unscathed, I give you a blowjob? You know, just to make us even," he grinned mischievously.

  
  


The wolf flinched at the mention of chemicals and explosives. “I look forward to having that illegal mouth on me.” He smirked and pecked their lips together.

  
  


Gripping him tightly, Stiles kissed him firmer. "And I mean it," the teen told him seriously, "stay out of the way. I wouldn't use these if there were any other way --and I'd rather die to a monster than risk you having to go through the flames again."

  
  


“And I would rather die than you die again.” Peter insisted as he pulled the boy tightly against him, snuggling into his neck. 

  
  


"Damn we're dramatic," Stiles smiled as he nuzzled into the wolf before pulling away. "Come on Creeper," he grinned teasingly, "let's go show the puppies how it's done."


End file.
